


The Last Thing

by SwiggityswagdatboiTed



Series: The Flash one-shots [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caitlin Snow Needs a Hug, Caitlin Snow is Killer Frost, Gen, Not Beta Read, Not gonna lie never really liked Julian all that much, so this isn’t really an anti-Julian fic but isn’t a pro-Julian fic either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiggityswagdatboiTed/pseuds/SwiggityswagdatboiTed
Summary: Based off the prompt:“You’re so convinced that I’ll hurt them that you haven’t considered it’s the last thing I’d ever want to do”
Relationships: Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow
Series: The Flash one-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992400
Kudos: 4





	The Last Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I’m forcing myself to write to try to get out of my funk but it’s a slow process. Probably means that there won’t be any consistency in my postings just fyi  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash

Caitlin went to him because she thought he could help. He’s the only one who could grasp the guilt she feels- the fear. But it was clear as he looked her in the eyes from his desk chair, and said “I don’t cure meta-humans. I put them in prison. You’re on your own I’m afraid.”, that he still harbored resentment towards her. He turned his focus to the paperwork on his desk, silently dismissing her.   
  


She stilled as she felt cold wash over her body for a split second. He’s entitled to his emotions just as everyone is but how dare he say that as if he’s innocent, when they both know he’s just as guilty for the acts he committed as she is of her’s. 

He had no semblance of control as Dr. Alchemy and neither did she as Killer Frost. Caitlin had been hoping he would’ve been able to sympathize with that. Apparently not.   
  


“Is that what you want to do?” She asked. It was clear that he had thought she’d already walked out by the way he jumped in his chair. 

“To put me in prison? To make me pay?”   
  
“You’re a criminal. Criminals belong in prison. It’s only because of Allen that you aren’t right now.” He responded, not looking up from the papers in front of him. 

“He sees the good in people. It’s what he does. He wants to help me but he can’t. Not the way you can, Julian.” She stressed. If she could play to his guilt and have him help her get rid of Killer Frost, then there would be one less evil-meta they’d have to worry about. Less murders that they’d be the cause of. It might lessen the burden on both of their shoulders.

Caitlin’s focus was momentarily pulled away by a whine coming from the cuffs, signaling that they were low on power. She needed to get out of here to charge them soon. 

“And that will be his downfall, won’t it, then?” Caitlin heard him mutter quietly. Julian finally lifted his head to meet her gaze before continuing to speak.   
  


“You’ll regain their trust. Things between the three of you will settle down. But when the time comes, you will ultimately cause their demise. Don’t forget what Savitar said:

‘One will betray you. One shall fall. One shall suffer a fate far worse than death.’ It doesn’t take a scientist to figure out which one you are, _Killer Frost.”_

“SHUT UP!” Caitlin could barely contain the anger she felt, and Julien was pretty sure he could see an ice blue tint in her irises. Caitlin knew she had hurt her friends, she had almost killed Barry, she was destined to fight Cisco. She knew that she was on thin ice, no pun intended, with the entire team. They were just waiting for her to lose control again and for her alter ego to re-emerge.   
  


“You talk about me like that’s all I’ll ever be. The one who will betray them. Who will hurt them. Have you forgotten that I’m a doctor? I have two MDs and a PhD. I’ve devoted my entire life to help save the lives of others. I threw away any chances of continuing my career after the particle accelerators explosion. But I stayed there because I needed to help keep Barry alive. The Hippocratic Oath is literally in my blood.”

Caitlin sighed and ran a hand through her hair. And Julien suddenly realized how tired she looked. Like she hadn’t been sleeping well at all. The guilt of what she’d done had probably been eating at her for so long. 

“You know, Julien?” She started up again, resting her hands on his desk and leaning towards him on them, pain etched all over her face.   
“You’re so convinced that I’ll hurt them that you haven’t considered it’s the last thing I’d ever want to do. But Barry and Cisco are my best friends. I never want to hurt them in the ways that I already have ever again. I’d rather die.”   
  


And with that, she straightened up, pulled her coat tighter around her body, and turned on her heel before walking through the door, not sparing a glance back at Julien as he stared dumbfounded after her. When he was sure she was gone, he whipped out his phone before shooting a message to a number he had just been given days before. If he was going to help Caitlin with her powers at all, he was going to need Cisco’s help.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know, this is probably like my shortest fic. But I wanted to get this out here. Idk when I’m gonna post again, but when I do, I’ll try to get back into a routine.  
> -Ted


End file.
